


my heart is falling too

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Dan and Phil share a bed for the first time and Dan's more than nervous about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt "The first time Dan and Phil share a bed and Dan is all shy because he's sleeping next to The AmazingPhil." from the lovely DeadMilitia (thanks again btw)
> 
> It kind of turned out more angsty than I intended? I'm sorry, I tried
> 
> also, I suck at summaries
> 
> (title shamelessly taken from Ed Sheeran's song Shape of You)

Dan stood in front of the mirror, trying to get his hair to coordinate. It didn’t, of course, because when did it ever fall the way Dan wanted it to? Probably once in a hundred times and today was not one of those times.

He’d actually taken quite a long time to sort out his hair that morning but as soon as he’d stepped outside, a gust of wind had ruined the effortless way he’d made his fringe fall. He’d almost turned around again, _almost_. But then he’d realised that he was being stupid and that Phil wouldn’t care one bit if Dan had a fringe gap or not. For fuck’s sake, Phil had seen him in worse states. And with hobbit hair no less.

Dan sighed, staring at the reflection of his dull brown eyes and wishing that he was different. How could he even compare to Phil, _the AmazingPhil_ , who always looked perfect, no matter what? Whose eyes weren’t a boring brown or even just blue, but blue and green and yellow?

He sighed again. There was no point thinking about those kinds of things right now. Not while Phil was lying in bed in the room down the hall, waiting for Dan to come back from the bathroom.

Oh God, Dan was about to share a bed with Phil.

The AmazingPhil, whose videos had always managed to make him smile, that he had commented on, avidly hoping for a reply from Phil. He hadn’t trusted his eyes when Phil had contacted him, had thought that it was a bad joke at first. And now, now he was standing in the bathroom of Phil’s parents house, his hands shaking because he couldn’t quite believe that this was actually happening. How long had he dreamt about this moment, about being able to hug Phil and be close to him? He couldn’t even remember a time when Phil hadn’t been in his every thought.

God, he was acting like a lovestruck teenager. Which he wasn’t.

Well, okay, maybe a little bit. How could he not though? With someone as perfect as Phil.

Finally, Dan tore his gaze away from the mirror and unlocked the door, stepping into the dimly lit corridor. After hitting the light switch, he hurriedly walked towards Phil’s door, which was thankfully ajar, the light from inside illuminating his way.

Dan quickly closed the door behind – he was fine joking about the house looking like the hotel from The Shining at daytime, but at night it scared the fuck out of him – and looked up to see Phil already snuggled up under the duvet, only his head sticking out. Upon noticing Dan, he smiled and lifted the cover in invitation.

Dan could feel his hands getting sweaty and was extremely aware of how stupid he looked while walking over to the bed, so he quickly slipped under the duvet, the warmth enveloping him. Despite being under the duvet and therefore having his body hidden, Dan still felt vulnerable. He could feel Phil’s gaze on him, _knew_ that Phil was still smiling, so he turned onto his side in spite of his heart beating fast inside his chest.

“Hi,” Phil whispered into the space between them, small as it was.

“Hey,” Dan breathed back, his hand automatically searching for Phil’s under the duvet. He needed that physical reassurance, to take some of this nervousness off his chest. He knew that there wasn’t even a reason for this sudden bout of anxiety. Sleeping next to Phil shouldn’t make him nervous after having already layn in bed for several hours talking and full on making out.

For some reason though, this felt more intimate. Going to bed together, falling asleep in Phil’s arms and then getting to wake up to his beautiful face made all of this _real_. And maybe Dan was a tiny bit afraid of that, because reality meant that Phil would soon catch up with the fact that Dan wasn’t that interesting and that he was basically a nobody.

Suddenly, Phil took a hold of his searching hand, letting their fingers intertwine. He leant forwards, closing the gap between them and pressing a light kiss to Dan’s lips, nothing more than a good night kiss, and still, it made Dan’s heart do a flip. It made him kiss Phil again, just because he could - and honestly, how in hell had he got so lucky? The kiss lingered for a bit; Dan was reluctant to pull away straight away. The feeling of Phil’s firm lips against his grounded him and before he knew what he was doing, he’d slid closer to Phil.

Phil, in turn, let go of Dan’s hand, only to slip his arm across Dan’s waist and pull him even closer. Their noses accidentally bumped together, making Dan breathe out something akin to a giggle. Phil snorted, which, in all honesty, should’ve been unattractive, and still, it made Dan’s heart swell for some inexplicable reason.

They lay like that for a while, just looking at each other, until Dan could feel his eyes drooping shut. Even for him it was pretty late - probably some time between four and five am - and the day of travelling and nerve-wracking excitement about meeting Phil were finally catching up with him.

He could hear Phil say “let’s sleep”, but wasn’t awake enough to utter anything else than a grunt as affirmation. He felt himself getting gently guided into a different position and suddenly he could hear Phil’s heartbeat, slow and steady. Phil’s hand was in his hair - his stupid, stupid hair that he’d worried about so endlessly about not looking perfect - and Dan could feel himself drifting off, Phil’s warm, warm body seemingly everywhere.

Right before he fell, he felt Phil exhale, sleepily, happily, and he asked himself why he’d ever been nervous in the first place. This was Phil, after all, his amazing Phil.


End file.
